Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a radio-frequency (RF) component with a stacking structure.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, RC components configured with a stacking structure in order to reduce the component size in a plan view have been provided (for example, see Patent Document 1). The stacking structure is a structure where, like an RF component 500 with a stacking structure of the related art illustrated in FIG. 15, spacer members 502 are placed on a top face of a first substrate 501, and a second substrate 503 is stacked on the spacer members 502. Thus, the first substrate 501 on which various components 504 are mounted and the second substrate 503 on which various components 505 are mounted are arranged so as to be spaced from each other in a direction orthogonal to component mounting faces of the substrates 501 and 503. In the example illustrated in FIG. 15, the components 504 and 505 are arranged between the first substrate 501 and the second substrate 503.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-261387 (paragraphs 0046, 0047, 0049, 0060, FIG. 1, Abstract, and so forth)